The Fellowship of Mystery
by Dragonlov4ever
Summary: Hello all, this is my Medieval Au for Mystery Skulls animated. Only my oc's are mine, MysteryBen owns his.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he looked out into the courtyard, it was market day and villagers moved around in a crowd. From where Arthur sat, it looked like a mess, with farmers with animals, buyers and children moved in all directions. How he would love to run around and look at all of the things for sale, but instead he had to say inside for his own safety.

He heard his door open and close with the shuffle of feet, then like clockwork. The feet them moved to his bed room, opened his wardrobe, closed it and then returned to stop behind him.

'You need to get changed if you want to leave this room.' A voice then said before the feet moved closer before stopping next to him. 'Vi is waiting, she got a few horses for us.'

'Does my uncle know?' Arthur asked, still not drawing his eyes away from the courtyard.

'Of course, even Duet recommended it.' The person said before moving away again, most likely for Arthur's clothes. Arthur finally stood up straight and turned to face his purple haired guard, who held some of the simplest clothes that a prince could possibly own. Arthur allowed a smile to appear on his face before heading for his bedroom to change.

'Thanks Lew.' Arthur said before entering his room. It wasn't a few minutes later that Arthur was changed and running through the castles halls with Lewis right beside him, the two of them made it down to the kitchen. Which was filled with servants and the two Pepper chefs were hard at work. As Arthur passed many would stop to greet him, Arthur would return with a nod as he moved along.

'Hold on you two.' A voice yelled out and one of the Peppers approached with a pack, he handed it to Lewis with a smile. 'For the trip, and make sure that you are back before dark.'

'Of course father.' Lewis promised with a sigh.

'Don't worry Mr Pepper, I am sure that if Vivi and I lose track of time then Lewis will drag us back.' Arthur said with a smile.

'As he should.' Mr Pepper said firmly. 'Now off you two go, I am sure that the little lady wouldn't want to be kept waiting.' The two of them nodded before walking out through a side door that lead outside of the castle walls, once out the two of them headed down to the stables where they found Vivi already sitting on a horse with Mystery next to her.

'Took you two long enough.' She huffed once she spotted the two of them.

'Sorry, Mr Pepper stopped us for a chat.' Arthur apologised before climbing onto his horse, Lewis got onto the last one and tied the pack onto the saddle.

'Oh, is that a packed lunch?' She then asked before ordering her horse closer to Lewis'.

'Yes and you are going to keep your mites off of it before we stop to eat.' Lewis huffed before leading his horse away and headed off towards the castle gate, Arthur followed soon afterwards with Vivi and Mystery right behind. Vivi then took off ahead of them and lead them through the more quiet streets to exit the kingdom through the gate that allowed entry to the kingdom. Once out of the city, the three of them picked up pace and they speed off passed the farms and then into the forest. Once out of site of the city, they slowed down to a trot and continued on.

'Where too, great mage?' Arthur asked with a smile, Vivi rolled her eyes before looking over at him with a smile of her own.

'But great prince, you must lead us. It would be practice for your rule.' Vivi said with a grin, Arthur huffed from his spot.

'Will the wo of you stop teasing one another?' Lewis said before taking the lead.

'Oh really?' Vivi said before looking over at Arthur before the two of them moved to either side of him. 'Well we better stay close to the great knight, isn't that right Arthur?' Arthur nodded with a smile.

'I shouldn't go anywhere without my big strong guard, plus his parents make some of the best meals in the land.' Arthur said as Vivi also nodded to it, before she perked up.

'We are here.' She yelled out before getting her horse to run ahead of them, she headed off to a clearing with a river running through it. She stopped her horse before jumping down and running to the river, Lewis collected Vivi's horse before he and Arthur tied the horses to a low tree branch before joining Vivi. Who was already dripping wet with Mystery playing in the water as well, the two boys got to the water's edge before Vivi jumped out of the water to pull the two of them in. Arthur couldn't help but to yep as he fell into the water and the chilled water seeped into his clothing before it touched his skin. He stood up quickly to take a breath, before Lewis helped him out of the water.

'Vivi, we will need to dry our clothes if you get us soaked.' Lewis pointed out and Vivi only smiled.

'I can always dry us off.' Vivi said proudly.

'Oh no, I am not going to be the target of your magic. Vivi, I support you learning it, but not becoming the target of it.' Arthur said as he started to take off his soaked cloak and laid it out in the sun.

'Oh why not?' Vivi asked as Lewis followed suit and started to take of his own pail purple one before laying it out next to Arthur's yellow one.

'Easy, I have seen you practice on Mystery and he had turned blue for a day.' Arthur explained before laying down in the sun and looked over at Mystery who seemed to nod at what Arthur said.

'Oh poo, fine do it your own way.' Vivi said before stepping out of the water with her arms crossed, Mystery was already drying himself out in the sun as Vivi lifted her hands before muttered a few words as the water floated away from her before she dropped her hands and the water fell to the ground. She smiled and looked over at the three soaked boys.

'So are you guys sure that you don't want me to?' Vivi asked with a grin. Lewis sighed before holding out his arms, Vivi clapped her hands together before rubbing them.

'Just be careful.' Lewis asked as Vivi held out her hands towards Lewis.

'Why, of course.' Vivi said happily before muttering some words and then pulling her hands apart, water left Lewis' clothes and drifted out before dropping onto the ground with the dropping of her hands. Vivi frowned as she looked his clothes over.

'There, most of it should be gone.' Vivi announced before looking over at Arthur. 'See Lewis didn't change colour or anything like that.' Arthur looked Lewis over before sighing.

'True, but I am still not letting you do magic on me.' Arthur said before standing up and heading toward his horse, taking his cloak on the way, Vivi crossed her arms and looked over at Lewis. Lewis simply shrugged before following behind, after a while of pouting Vivi soon followed with Mystery.

The four of them rode in till midday before stopping for lunch in an old abandoned village, they found the centre of it and stopped there.

'So Arthur.' Vivi began as they started to eat. 'Is it true that another message from the South came with a marriage offer?' Arthur froze before looking over at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Vivi then turned to Lewis and he nodded.

'And you said no again?' Vivi asked Arthur.

'Yes, of course I did.' Arthur then said simply. The three of them fell silent, only Mystery chewed the meat that he was given. 'Uncle isn't forcing me, and I have no desire too.' Arthur then said some time later.

'Good.' Vivi said quietly. 'Duet doesn't talk about that sort of stuff with me, so I have to ask.'

'He is not leaving us Vivi.' Lewis added in before Vivi started to smile, she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around there necks before bringing them into a hug. The two boys smiled as Vivi almost squeezed the life out of them, she released them once she was finished and returned to her seat and her meal.

Mystery watched the three of them eat, at their smiles and he could only feel sadness. How many times has he watched this and seen how it ends. There where times where they life full lives, others where they don't even met one another or Mystery couldn't find them. It was Vivi that he was always drawn to and her magic, but there was always those times where he couldn't find her. Mystery couldn't help but to look over into the forest in thought, then something moved and all thoughts left him and he stood up in attention. A soft growl left him when he smelt a familiar smell that he was always running from, to stay away from. Shiramori. He had to leave Japan thanks to her. Granted he had some fault at her anger towards him, but he never thought that she would chase after him.

Vivi had heard his growl and now kneeled next to him, trying to get his attention.

'Mystery? What's wrong?' She asked, but Mystery had hardly heard her. His attention was on the moving shadow in the tree line, it wasn't in till the movement stopped and the scent dissipated that Mystery turned to her.

'Maybe we should get moving.' Lewis suggested as the other two nodded, his hand never left the hilt of his sword, Vivi scratched Mystery's ears before standing up and followed the other two to their horses.

'Let's head home.'

The sun was only just touching the hills when the four of them where passing through the first set of gates, the guards at their post nodded to Lewis as they passed. The stable hands took the horses off their hands as the three of them entered the castle through the kitchens exit, once inside they were surprised to find the kitchen staff were in full swing.

'Ah the three of you are back.' Lewis mother yelled out from where she was working by a stove, they made their way to her.

'What's going on Mrs Pepper?' Vivi asked once she managed to get threw the other servants.

'It appears that we have a guest tonight, there will be a proper dinner as well with this guest.' Arthur frowned for a moment.

'We weren't expecting anyone.' Arthur mumbled in confusion.

'Rumour is that it's the Southern princess that is always sending messagers.' Mrs Pepper said sadly as Arthur's eyes widened and before he could say something Mrs Pepper spoke again. 'And the king said that you would be joining them for dinner.' Arthur sighed in defeat before making his way through the mass of people that moved around to prepare for dinner, Lewis rubbed his neck before following behind leaving Vivi and Mystery.

'Keep the boys safe.' Mrs Pepper said to Vivi with a sigh, Vivi gave her a smile.

'Of course I will.' She replied before running off with Mystery right behind her.

'I hate this…' Arthur complained as he walked with Lewis to the dining hall, Lewis gave a small smile as he walked by Arthur's side.

'I know, but it's only a dinner.' Lewis replied. 'At least you got some sword practice in before.' Arthur hummed before they got to the door, Lewis opened it for Arthur and he walked through. Lance was already sitting at the table and engaged in a conversation with who was on the other end of the table.

'I am surprised that you came her one your own, not a guard in sight.' Lance was saying before he spotted his nephew entering. 'Ah and here he is, my nephew, Prince Arthur.' Lance interjected as Arthur headed to his seat next to his uncle, on the other side of him was Duet. When Arthur sat down, Lewis took his spot behind Arthur as per normal.

'It is very nice to finally meet you Prince Arthur.' The woman said from the other side of the table, Arthur looked at her once he sat down. She had rather pail skin with long to greenish blue hair.

'Arthur, this is Princess Shira.' Lance said.

'As I have told your messagers. I am not interested in marriage at the moment and most likely for a while.' Arthur said right out as Shira nodded in understanding.

'I see, I just couldn't believe my messagers when they would tell me the same thing over and over again.' Shira said with a slight smile, she then turned her attention on to Lance. 'And I do have guards, they are just sitting out in the forest as I saw no need to bring them into the city. I feel no threat here.' Lance cocked his head at this.

'Very well if that is the way you do things.' Lance said slowly before glancing over at Duet, the door then opened again before Vivi slid in with Mystery. She then quickly made her way around the room and made her way to her spot behind Duet with Mystery next to here. Arthur and Lewis, couldn't help but to see how Mystery was at full attention and wouldn't stop looking at Shira. Vivi also wouldn't stop glancing down at Mystery and then back at the princess in confusion, she and Lewis shared a look of worry.

'And this is Duet's pupil, Vivi.' Lance explained, they all noticed how Shira looked down on Mystery before even glancing at Vivi.

'It is good to see that magic is still practiced here.' Shira commented as she gave Vivi a smile. 'And that young people like you still practice it.'

'May we ask as to why you didn't send someone to ahead to inform us of your arrival?' Duet asked as Lance took a break from speaking. Shira looked surprised by this.

'Didn't one come, I had sent one to arrive a few days prior to my arrival.' Shira explained. 'Perhaps my messager was attacked on the way.' She then added.

'Perhaps.' Duet agreed with a nod.

Dinner had continued on and they all learn somethings about Shira, she was a vegetarian and that she didn't like Mystery. Always referring to him as a mutt.

'I must excuse myself, I have many things to attend too.' Duet then said as he stood from his seat.

'Of course.' Lance said with a nod before Duet left with Vivi and Mystery, Vivi glanced back to Lewis before they left the room. Lewis sighed softly from his spot as he tried to return his attention to the conversation, even Arthur had a hard time to keeping up.

'- I don't really know where the kids found the dog, but he turned up one day and he has kept them safe ever since.' Lance was saying and Shira nodded along.

'You never worried about the fact that it could turn on you?' Shira asked, Lance paused for a bit before looking over at Arthur. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

'Mystery has been with us for a while and he has faced down a bear for us, I don't think that he would be leaving us any time soon.' Arthur said in a way that made it clear that he wasn't going to be changing his mind any time soon.

'I see that you are a stubborn man, well never mind that. I was just giving my thoughts on the matter.' Shira said simply with a shrug, Arthur couldn't help but to frown at her.

'Arthur, don't you have a few things to do today?' Lance said and Arthur gave a small nod before standing up.

'I do indeed.' Arthur said simply before leaving the room with Lewis right behind him, once they exited the room Lewis moved to Arthur's side.

'I don't like her.' Arthur commented, Lewis nodded.

'Yea, she had some sort of problem with Mystery. Let's go see what Vivi is doing, maybe she has some sort of an idea.' Lewis suggested and the two of them headed off to the study of Duet's, where Vivi spent a lot of her time.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"When the two boys entered the room they were met with a blond girl in green clothing moving from one side of the room to the other, moving stacks of books./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Hey Chloe, is Vivi around.' Arthur asked as the girl turned in surprise, the heavy book in her arms almost dropped onto her foot./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Hello, yes she is. In the back room, Master Duet gave her some rune drawing to do.' Chloe answered, before continuing with her own job. Arthur and Lewis made their way through the large library to a door that was a small study, one of the places that you would find Vivi. There was a small puff and some smoke from the table that Vivi sat at when the boys opened the door, Vivi hissed as she fanned the smoke away before picking up a piece of chalk and started to draw something. They moved to either side of her and squished her between them for a second before releasing her./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Where the two of you finally released?' She asked before making a few symbols on a piece of paper that she had been drawing on./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Yes, Uncle most likely knew that I didn't want to be there.' Arthur answered before picking up a piece of crystal that sat on the table, Vivi quickly took it from her hand before returning it to its place./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Think you can get out of here for a bit?' Lewis asked as Vivi glared at Arthur, she then turned to Lewis in thought./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I have finished what Duet had asked me to do and I was only playing around now, so yes, I say that I can leave.' She finished with a smile. Arthur and Lewis moved away as she spun on her stool before standing up. The three of them then left, Chloe was no where in sight as they left and once they got out into the hallway they then started to speak./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Where's Mystery?' Arthur asked Vivi, she just shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Not sure, he went on one of his strolls.' She then answered before turning and clapping her hands together. 'Oh I know what we can do, the night markets are still running. We can go watch the entertainers, if we hurry then we will still be able to watch something.' Arthur though for a moment before nodding./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Yea, I am sure that no one will notice me at this time. They would all be drunk either way.' Arthur said before Vivi took both of their hands and pulled them along faster. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"Mystery couldn't leave that woman alone, not a chance. He had been making his way back to the dining room when he smelt something odd, Mystery made a quick decision before we was following the scent down the hall and away from the woman. He realised that he was in the store room before long, he was poking his head around the many items before he found the source of the scent. It was a barrel with a rope that seemed to be burning a slowly, the rope was already burning up the side of the barrel before Mystery realised what it was and once he did, he was running out of the room. He just got out of the room before an explosion went off from within. Once his hearing came back Mystery just heard the chiming of a bell from somewhere outside, there was yelling and shouting as Mystery made his way away from the sight. At some point, a group of people ran by and didn't even look at Mystery as they headed for the explosion sight. Mystery managed to snap out of his daze and started to run back to the diner, she had something to do with the explosion. Mystery just knew. Once he got there, he found that the doors where opened and when he made his way in. She was sitting there, eating a piece of fruit, she smiled when he had entered./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Did something happen?' She asked and Mystery snapped his jaw./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You had something to do with it, didn't you?' Mystery barked, Shira looked over at him with a raised eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'My, my. Don't you have a temper?' She commented./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'What reason do you have to explode a store room?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'It makes for a good distraction, don't you think?' She said with a shrug and Mystery was running out of the room, he had to find his humans./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You can't keep them safe forever, Mutt!' Shira yelled after him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"The three of them jump, as did everyone else on the castle grounds did. Everyone watched as a small part of the castle blew up and fire light up its side, the three of them where already running towards it and seemed to be the only ones moving. That is before a flash of movement caught Arthur's sight, it was robed person running away from the grounds and headed for the gates. Vivi pulled the two of them to a stop before pushing after then figure./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'After them.' She ordered as the two boys followed her, instead of heading right after the stranger,/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"they headed for the stables. After getting the stable hands to work, the three of them where off. The stranger had run out into the forest and the three of them followed into it, they had their own horse and where soon galloping away. The three of them followed, Vivi sent out a few spells to try to slow them down. But on a moving horse, this was difficult, not only to concentrate but to aim. Despite all that, the figure was easily able to direct their horse safely out of the way. It wasn't long before they have given chase into a valley, the three of them knew that it was dead end as it ended with a waterfall that you would have to scale the wall to be able to get away. They were approaching the water fall and the figure didn't seem to be slowing down there horse, then they did on the dangerous things that you could ever do on a horse. They stood up. The horse continued as if there was nothing happening and the figure turned their head to look at the three of them, they saw a smile from under the hood before turning back and jumping once there horse was near the wall face. After a bit of climbing they sat themselves on a ledge and looked down. The three of them had slowed down and stood under them./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'They have got themselves backed into a corner.' Vivi said before her hands started to glow. 'No matter, it makes them easier to hit.' She said with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Now, now. Can't we be friends and talk for a moment?' The figure asked holding their hands out./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Fine, so tell us why you were running from the grounds.' Arthur said as he frowned at them. The figure tilt there head to the side./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Well I was just doing a job, but it wasn't exactly legal, so I ran.' They answered with a shrug./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'The explosion was your work?' Arthur asked is anger./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Yea, that was it though. It's a shame that I wasn't able to steal something on my way out.' Arthur ran a hand over his face. 'I was only used as a distraction.' They admitted./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'A distraction?' Lewis asked before looking over at the other two. 'Vivi hurry up and grab him, we should head back.' Vivi nodded before pointing her hands at the figure, she was about to shot out a spell before the ground started to shake lightly. There horses started to freak out and the three of them jumped off before the horses bolted away./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'What are they scared of? This is barely anything.' Vivi huffed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Vi, this isn't normal.' Arthur shouted before the ground exploded next to them, a thin root shoot out and grabbed at Vivi. She screamed before jumping away, Arthur pulled her away when the root tried to grab at her leg. Then other spots started to move and more roots shot out of the ground to grab at the three of them, Vivi blasted as Lewis pulled out his sword and chopped away at the root tips that got to close./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Is this your work too?' Arthur yelled up at the figure./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Nope, this would be thanks to my employer.' They said and Arthur could see the smile on their face again. Arthur felt something touch his leg and he jumped back into Lewis before kicking it away./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I should really start wearing my sword more often.' He mumbled before stepping down on another root./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You guys should just hang around for a bit.' The figure yelled out before they started their way back down the cliff face, Lewis' sword was pulled out of his grip before getting pulled up by the roots. Vivi was soon after and then Arthur right after, the figure started to laugh as they watched them struggle./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You should see your faces.' They said before taking a few steps forward. 'You know that I never thought that I would ever get to meet royalty, I tend to stay away from people like you. Unless I am robbing them, of course, but you know that I wouldn't have figured you a prince if it won't for those clothes.' They pointed out before taking a step forward./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You stay away from him.' Lewis hissed before trying to pull at the bonds that kept him just off the ground./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Oh relax, I just want to have some fun.' The figure said before a few loose roots shot out and grabbed at their legs, they tried to jump away only to sling shot back and their head hit the ground before being dragged across the ground. Then there arms where pinned to their sided before being lifted off the ground upside down, the three of them saw their face. Their face was in shock before quickly snapping out of it and looking away from the three of them, they found out that they were a male with pale blond hair./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You should have seen your face, not a face that I would think that I would see on a thief.' Vivi pointed out before he sent her a glare./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I don't want to hear this.' The man groaned before starting to wiggle./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'So, I thought that you wanted to stay away from people like me.' Arthur commented and the stranger growled./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'This wasn't exactly my choice.' The man said plainly staring at Arthur. They fell into silence as they watched the man wiggle around a bit more, then there were surprised when they saw a knife in his hand and trying to cut away the root around his body. The roots moved in what they could only guess pain and before it started to tighten around his body, he struggled to move around and eventually the grip got so tight that he dropped his knife. He hiss in annoyance when it fell out of his grip and he looked down on where it had fallen./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'So how was this meant to work?' Lewis asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Well I was meant to just leave you once you were caught in this.' The man admitted./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'And what was meant to happen to us?' Vivi yelled./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I don't know, I was just meant to leave and go get the second half of my pay.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'You were going to leave us here?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Yea, why not. It's not like it's not uncommon for people to go missing in the forest, it's dangerous after all.' Vivi then turned to Lewis./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'We need to kick his ass once we get out of here.' She said and Lewis nodded./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I would happily.' Lewis said and the man frowned./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Oh come on, this was only a job…' He paused for a second. 'Well this wasn't, but you know that.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'Are you telling me that you would have happily taken the money and then continued on with your life as per normal?' Arthur asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'I guess, I don't tend to think about it much.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: #f9f9f9;"'We are so kicking his ass.' Vivi said with a frown, the man returned it before looking away./p 


End file.
